Memories Of A Saint
by pococo
Summary: AU, Both orphans, they grew as best friends. Feliks promised Toris that they would marry so he would never be alone. But he was adopted and they haven't each other since. 10 years later Toris is adopted by a crazy abusive Russian along with 2 others.
1. Prologue

_Memories Of a Saint_

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

Small bare feet touched the ground, as a little boy looking of about 5 years of age ran through the streets. His somewhat long brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail. He wore ragged, burnt cloths, and was panting out of breath. Tears stained his pale skin.

"Mama, Papa…" He murmured, letting out a new fresh batch of tears. He turned the corner. He saw someone. Another small child like himself, huddled close to a brick wall, shivering. The child turned to him. He now noticed how this child was a boy, like him. This boy had strait blond hair down to his chin and emerald green eyes.

The little boy looked to him. "Who are you…" The brown haired boy looked to the blond.

"Toris…" The blond looked to Toris and smiled softly.

"I'm Feliks…" He now was smiling brightly. "Toris is, like, a totally cool name." _What a strange way of speaking_… Toris thought to himself. Toris smiled to him, and Feliks smiled back. Toris held out his hand and he took it. Fate brought them together.

* * *

They had now been living in an orphanage for a little over a year. They quickly became great friends, not really befriending all the other children. One day, Feliks asked Toris something that helped seal there fate.

"What was your family like?" Toris looked at him and smiled.

"Mama and Papa were nice, but they usually had to work so I never really saw them. I was usually left with a sitter," He yawned, laying back on his. He usually shared his bed with Feliks, not feeling comfortable by himself. "I was alone in almost everything…"

Feliks looked angry and stared at him. "That's like, not nice. They should of totally stayed with you!" Toris just smiled sadly and sighed.

"But they couldn't be with me more than they could because of there jobs…" Toris picked up his drink from his nightstand and took a sip

"Fine then… we should, like get married!" Toris chocked on his drink and coughed.

"W-what?!"

"If we get married, you wont ever be alone!" The polish grinned, making the Liet sigh.

"But two boys cant get married…" Toris tried to reason. As much as he wanted to stay with Feliks forever, it was more than likely they wouldn't be able.

"Then I'll, like, become a girl, just to totally stay with you!" Feliks laughed out. Toris sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

* * *

2 Weeks later, a couple came and wanted to adopt Feliks. Toris cried and wanted him to stay but Feliks couldn't.

"Like, don't worry Toris! I'll come back for you! Remember, we are totally fiancés!" Toris just chuckled a bit.

"Yes, fiancés!"

This was the last time Toris Lorinaitis saw Feliks Łukasiewicz in 10 years.

* * *

_I don't know where I'm going with this. But what do you think, should I continue? I very much wanted to write a PolandxLithuania fic soooo… Tell me what you think. No flames please! I know my grammar sucks. I'm working on it…_


	2. Hello my friend

_Memories of A Saint_

_Chapter 1; Hello, my friend_

_

* * *

_

TPOV

Crying, Crying. It was all I could do after Feliks left. My one true friend. The only one that understood me, stayed by my friends. After he left I was moved to an American orphanage. This place was okay, not the same with out him here but it was good. They said this orphanage hosted many orphans from different cultures in trying to bring them together.

It wasn't the same, but I made new friends. There names were Raivis Galante and Eduard Von Bock. They were from Latvia and Estonia. They were around my age so we hit it off quite well. Many of the orphans were commenting about how we were the Baltic states because of were we were originally from. I was okay with that. But I wasn't okay about how Feliks wasn't with us….

* * *

10 years later

"T-t-toris, w-wake up!" I heard a frenzied whisper tell me. I turned over to see Raivis shaking. Why was he shaking. He wasn't shaking before…. _oh_. That's right. 4 weeks ago we were all adopted by a 'friendly' Russian name Ivan Braginski. Needless to say he wasn't friendly at all. More on the side of crazy, obsessive and abusive? Yeah, he was that bad.

"Yes, Rai?" I yawned before turning to my alarm clock to see _4:30_ flash in neon green lights. Raivis just shook a bit more before crying out.

"We should get ready for school before Mr. Ivan wakes up so he wont hit us before we go to our new school!" He put his hands in in faces. I sighed and sat up, yawning once more before agreeing. Ivan was, a bit more horrible in the morning. He was very cranky. We really didn't need to worry about it before since we were usually aloud to sleep 'till late when he allowed us to, but now that school started we all had to get up around the same time.

"I'll wake up Eduard," I offered, getting up from bed and walking over to were the Estonian was sleeping soundly. I gently shook him.

"Ed… Eduard. Wake up we need to get ready for school…" He gently rose from his bed and put his glasses on.

"Toris, what time is it?"

"4:30."

"Why this early?" He asked, confused.

"Ivan…" We both sighed and got up, getting ready for school.

* * *

We where walking down the long spiraling staircase of the mansion. Apparently Ivan was rich. _Very_ rich. We were also adopted because of money. The orphanage couldn't take care of 2 16 year olds and one 15 year old anymore and they tried to get us adopted. They also stated it was harder for teens to get adopted because of there age. It wasn't like I minded. I was perfectly okay with it.

"Have a good day, da? Come home soon~" The fake cheerful voice of our care taker reached us. I looked back and found him smiling at us. No doubt we were going to get punished for not telling him we were going.

_Just another thing to look forward to after school._

* * *

"Who do you have first?" Raivis asked me, as I looked out the window of the bus. I turned to him, then looked down at my schedule.

"US history with Mr. Jones…" I stated. I looked at the scribble next to it. "Hm, and a Mr. Kirkland too." Raivis nodded.

"I have Health with a Mr.… Bonnefoy", Raivis said, shivering. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? What about you Eduard?"

"Art with Mr. Vargas…" He stated. We all smiled at each other. Eduard started a conversation up with Raivis and I looked out the window, remembering more about Feliks.

"_Toris, please, help me. This dog wont totally leave me alone!" Feliks yelled to me. I was sitting under a tree, reading a book when I heard him. I looked over to him as a small dog was chasing him around the yard._

"_I'll save you!" I yelled out, throwing my book to the side and picking up a stick. I ran to my best friend and started hitting the dog, hoping to distract it from Feliks. It worked, but the dog attacked me instead._

_-_

_Now in our room Feliks was putting peroxide on my wounds._

"_You know, if I had like know you would get hurt instead of me, I totally wouldn't of let you help me…" He muttered. I sighed._

"_I wanted to help you… because you are my friend", I stated blushing._

"_Thank you…" He muttered, losing his strange form of speech for a moment. "Thank you Toris…"_

_

* * *

_

"Toris…"

"Toris…."

"Toris we are at the school…" I heard Raivis say, as I opened my eyes. All the other students on the bus were getting off, leaving us as the few remaining people.

"Coming…" I mumble.

"We'll meet you inside, okay?" Eduard told me. I nodded and gathered my things.

When I stepped out of the bus I noticed all the students walking around. Apparently school didn't start for another 10 minutes, so I decided to just walk around.

Apparently, since this was a small town, many of the students have gone to this school district since they were young. And new students where a gift.

* * *

"Did you hear, there are 3 new students…" A young blond haired girl stated to her friends who were walking right next to her. "The first new ones since you right?" One of her friends nodded their heads.

"Yes, but that's like great isn't it?" This one asked. The voice was male but with a twinge of female in it.

"Yes, I hope there cute…" Another girl stated. "But not as cute as my Big Brother!" That voice sounded familiar to me, I had no idea why.

"If they are cute maybe we can get them together with all the other cute boys!" A brown haired girl giggled.

"Oh Elizaveta!" The young blond haired girl said.

"Yes, Lie*?" The man-woman laughed.

"FELIKS!" They both yelled at him. He just chuckled. Wait… Feliks?!

* * *

It couldn't be him right? I mean, he was adopted when we were in Poland so it couldn't of been him. Silly Toris, of course it couldn't of been him.

"Welcome to US History. I'm your teach Mr. Jones, the hero. And this here is Mr. Kirkland!" The ecstatic blond-haired blue eyed history teacher laughed out. The young man next to him scoffed.

"You are such a git Alfred. Why are you making me teach this bloody subject when you damn well know I can teach home ec!" Mr. Kirkland yelled at Mr. Jones.

"Because Arthur, if you did teach Home Ec you would give half the school food poisoning?"

"SHUT UP!" The whole class started laughing at them, but I could only focus on one laugh. I turned around to see the person that was with those girls earlier. He looked just like my Feliks. Except this one was… dressed like a girl.

* * *

_Ah, so what do you think of this first chapter. Poor Latvia is stuck in health with France. Now you know that isn't a good thing. And which Italian brother is teaching art. Well… you may find out later… _

_Lie- Liechtenstein; She doesn't have a name so I just used the first 3 letters of her country name. _

_Review please~~!_


	3. Rocks Upon A window Sill

_Memories of A Saint_

_Chapter 2; Rocks upon a window sill_

* * *

Raivis 'Latvia' Galante was a normal teenager. Well, as normal as an orphan can get. He had lived in the International Orphanage his whole life, being called 'Latvia' after the country he was borne into. Apparently his father had left his mom when she was pregnant with him and his mom died at child birth. But he would never find out if these tales were true, after all he had lived with out both parents his whole life.

He had met Eduard 'Estonia' Von Bock first. They had met when Raivis was but 3 years of age, Eduard 1 year his senior. They had become quick friends. It was some-what of a policy at the orphanage that people whose countries here allied or 'brothers' in a sense where to try to get along and befriend each other. Raivis was of course a bit skeptical of him at first, after all he never really had friends his whole life; Many people just pretended to be his friend, but they grew close.

Estonia was the smart one, always staying cool and collected but there were those times when Raivis got in trouble and he would be as, what Raivis would suspect was, like a big brother. It made him happy to just be with someone that would care for him like that. He could remember that one time when he fell out of a tree in the court yard of the orphanage.

"_Estonia! Estonia! Look at me! I climbed so high!" Raivis called down to Eduard, who was reading a book. This book was thick, probably well over 200 pages. Him being only 4 made this even the more amazing._

"_Latvia! Come down here! If you fall you will-" But Eduard was too late. In a second, Raivis tiny shoe slipped on the tree branch and he was falling off of the tree._

"_LAAAATVIAAAA!" Eduard screamed, running over to the 3 year old. Said child looked up with him, with a smile on his face._

"_That was fun, you should come climbing next time Estonia!" He happily chirped to his friend, as said friend sighed and hugged him._

"_Don't do that again, you worried me." Raivis blushed, and hugged him back._

They met Toris 'Lithuania' Lorinaitis when he was 5 years old. They had heard about one of there 'Baltic Brothers' coming to stay. When they met him, he was sad; That much they could tell. He would always just sulk around.

One day he met the girl who was the polish orphan. When he looked at her, it was like he had seen a ghost. But when he took a closer look at her, he just sighed and brought his small body back to the room all 3 of them shared. They had then approached him about it.

"There was this one boy I was really close to in the Polish Orphanage," He had stated one day. "She just reminded me of him, that's all…" They had gotten close after that, hanging out eating together and just having fun. Raivis knew Toris never forgot his polish friend and it was heart breaking to him to see one of his 'Brothers' so sad.

He always wished they would find each other again. He knew deep down in his heart that they would. At least, he hoped they would.

* * *

And now, the same exact Raivis Galante was sitting in his health class. He was just there, shaking in his seat. He remember about how he wouldn't shake before he met his adoptive father. He was truly terrified of the Russian.

More often than once had he come home from his job, angry. At those times he would drown himself in Vodka. And then, he would take it out on one of the 3 brothers. Brothers… that's what they really were now. The only good thing Ivan had done from them, made them related. If not by blood, then by title. And for that, he was only grateful for.

Raivis sighed, as he turned to the front of the room. The classroom door opened revealing a man that looked around 27. He was wearing a very bright orange jumpsuit. Raivis looked at him, questionably.

" Bonjour, classe!" The teachers heavily accented voice called out. "I am Mr. Bonnefoy, your health teacher!" Raivis started to shake in his seat more. Why was he always stuck with the weird people. That he would never understand.

"M-mr. B-Bonnefoy, w-why are y-you in a j-jumpsuit?" Raivis just had to ask. Then next moment the Frenchman was going on a rant.

"Well, my dear student. To understand French is to understand love and to understand love is to understand health, non?" He smirked. He still hadn't answered the Latvians question. "And this jumpsuit is my jumpsuit of love. Now, who wants to line up for me to strip them first?"

Oh yes, young Raivis's life was not normal at all.

* * *

Eduard 'Estonia' Von Bock was as normal as his Baltic brothers. If you call being really smart normal. He really couldn't remember never being smart. It just came naturally to him. There was only one thing that he was not really good in and that was…

"Art", one of the Italian brothers claimed. Ah yes, he had Art with the 2 Italian brothers. And this was the one subject he was least efficient in. Not everyone was perfect.

"Art is a good way to express yourself, right Nii-chan?" The younger of the brothers stated. The older nodded his head.

"Damn strait!" Eduard just sighed.

"Ve~ Well, since we have the same last name you can just call me Feliciano!" The younger happily stated, turning to his brother who just sneered.

"Guess I should just have you call me Mr. Vargas, but I'm also know as Lovino", Feliciano nodded to his brother. The two looked too each other.

"Any questions?" Feliciano asked. Eduard looked around and looked to the person who sat next to him at his table. It was a young girl with short brown, blond-like hair.

"Hello, I'm Eduard you are?" He asked, the girl turned to him and smiled.

"Lie Zwingli", the girl stated. Lie looked up at the teachers.

"No questions?" Lovino asked. Eduard raised his hand after nodding to the girl.

"What are contour lines?"

"Contour lines are-" Feliciano stated, before the door flung open and a blond haired man entered the class room. He had on a security uniform, and had a gun in one hand.

"You, what do you think your doing to my sister?!" The man said, pointing the gun at Eduard's head.

Ah yes, his life was not normal as well.

* * *

Toris 'Lithuania' Lorinaitis, was surprised. This person looked exactly like his Feliks, like his best friend. No, he shook his head, it could be him. Why would Feliks be in America when was adopted in Poland? It couldn't be him.

The two teachers stopped their bickering for a couple of minutes to take attendance.

"Elizaveta Héderváry?" Mr. Jones asked. One of the girls that had been with the Feliks look alike raised her hand.

"Toris Lorinaitis?" Mr. Kirkland asked. Toris raised his hand and cool practically feel the stare he was getting from the blond haired teen.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz?" The blond raised his hand.

"Like, here~" They looked at each other, and Feliks smiled. "Hello, my Toris…."

* * *

The day started to go by faster with each class they took. The all had gym together with a teacher named Mr. Yao. He looked more of a teenager than most of the real teenagers and when anyone asked him how old he was he just stated. "Old Enough to be your teacher, aru."

The 3 brothers walked to lunch next, another period they had together. They were glad that they could have at least a couple of minutes to talk to each other.

They got on the line for the hot lunch, and they started to talk. But Toris was thinking about Feliks. Was it really his friend? Was it really his Feliks? This Feliks called him 'His Toris' could it really be?

"Hey, you. Don't keep me waiting!" The lunch lady, no lunch _man_ stated. Toris took in the mans features. Pale blond hair, red eyes. And this man obviously had a German accent. "Don't keep the Awesome me from waiting!" He pointed a ladle at the Lithuanian. Toris nodded, as he got his lunch.

The 3 Baltic brothers walked to an empty table, but half way there Toris noticed Feliks waving him over.

"Uhm, I'll talk to you guys later okay?" Toris questioned.

"Sure go ahead", Eduard said, putting his tray on a empty table.

"Y-yes, g-go a-ahead…" The young Latvian stuttered out, taking a seat next to the Estonian. Toris nodded to them both before going over to the teen.

"Like, sit down Toris. You know, its totally cool we can meet like this again. Did you get adopted or-" Toris cut him off.

"Are you _really_ Feliks?" The cross dresser laughed.

"Of course, I am Silly Toris!" Toris looked at him, tears stung his eyes as they cascaded down his face.

"Like, Toris what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Feliks hurriedly asked. Toris just smiled at him.

"Its just I'm glad to see you again, Feliks!" He rubbed the tears away with his sleeve. Feliks just laughed and held his hand.

"So am I…" They looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes before Feliks broke the silence.

"Do you ,like, remember our promise to each other when we were children?" He said, twirling his figure in the air a bit. Toris thought for a moment and came up on a blank. "Oh Tor, remember, we are like engaged?" Toris thought, and then remembered.

Yes, they were to be married. Feliks had told him that he would be a girl to marry him. So _that_ was why he was wearing girls cloths.

….. Wait, married?

* * *

When they had arrived back at the mansion Ivan wasn't there, which meant that they wouldn't have to worry about his wrath for a little bit. Estonia went quickly off to do Ivan's Taxes. Raivis went to clean up a bit and Toris went to go make dinner for there Russian 'father'.

After the water boiled and Toris but the spaghetti noodles in the hot water, he sat down at the table and thought of all that happened.

His best friend, his _Feliks_ was here. And now, they could see each other again. If that wasn't something for him to be happy for he doesn't know what would be. He sighed happily. He went to go check on the pasta. The pasta was done. He took it and poured the hot water out and mixed in the tomato sauce.

Just as he was finished with what he was doing, the door opened. His blood ran dry as he stared at the doorway of the kitchen, hoping that Ivan wouldn't come in here. But sadly, hope wasn't on his side this day.

"Высоко", Ivan greeted in Russia. Toris just nodded, knowing it was some form of a greeting. The Russian didn't seem to be agitated, they Toris figured they were safe for now.

"Mr. Ivan, we are having Pasta tonight." Ivan nodded.

"Bring it to my study later, da…" Toris nodded, happy he was hurt free.

* * *

Toris looked out his window. His brothers were asleep already, welcoming there dreams, happy they didn't get hurt. But Toris couldn't help but think about Feliks.

_Bang._

Soft banging's…

_Bang…_

"Like, Toris, look down!" A voice called out to him. He looked down to see Feliks there, in a long skirt and a light jacket.

"Feliks, what are you doing here?!" Toris hurriedly asked. If Ivan caught him, he was as good as gone.

"I want to, like ask you out on a date but I didn't get my chance at school!" Feliks whined. Toris sighed.

"But I cant leave, if Ivan found out-"

"But he'll totally never find out!" The polish urged. Toris sighed and finally agreed, slowly climbing out of his window.

"So where are we going?" Toris asked.

"Like just a walk, Tor, that's like all the rage these days!" Feliks stated, leaving his 'fiancée' to sigh.

And from a window up high, a certain Russian was watching the whole exchange.

* * *

_So, this chapter was kind of long. And as im writing this really late at night, please excuse any mistakes you find. I hope this satisfied your needs. To tell you the truth I was going to write more, but I was getting tired sooo…_

_Anyway, how do you feel about some EstoniaxLiechtenstein? Honestly I never thought of them as a pair before this story, but I think it would be a cute pairing. Please review~~!_


	4. Sorry

Memories of A Saint

_Chapter 3; Sorry_

* * *

"Come on Toris, Like hurry up!" Feliks giggled, as he ran in the grass, bare footed. Toris just sighed at his childhood friend, but shrugged and took off his sneakers as well. He threw them in a pile and ran to him. Feliks grinned at him happily.

"I'm, like so totally happy we could meet again…" He said, as he hugged him, taking in the Lithuanian's scent. Feliks sighed in content, reluctantly breaking away from the hug. He grinned once more before running towards the lake on the other side of the park.

"Catch me if you can, Toris!" The merry voice of the Polish called out to Toris. Lithuania sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win this, so he might as well go with it, right? He sighed and shook his head, running towards Feliks.

"Totally glad you can make it…" Feliks smirked out.

"Feliks, why are we at the edge of the lake…?" Toris asked. Feliks smirked once more, before pushing the Lithuanian into the water. Toris went under and came back up a minute later. The moment he came up he spat water out and breathed for fresh air. He could also hear the very loud giggles from Feliks.

"Hahaha~ You totally fell for it Tor!" Feliks said between his giggles. Toris just sighed, but smiled.

"Guess I did…" He made his way out of the lake and to Feliks. Feliks just smiled at him and hugged him despite him being wet with lake water.

"I love you Toris…" He mumbled into the Lithuanian's cloths.

"What was that?" Toris asked.

"Nothing… it was like nothing at all…"

* * *

Eduard woke up suddenly, and put his glasses on. He looked over to Raivis's bed and sighed, happy the young Latvian was still alright. He had just woken up from a nightmare, one where Toris was hurt by Ivan. He looked over the Toris's bed and gasped. He wasn't there.

"Toris… where are you?"

* * *

"Bye, bye Toris~~~" Feliks sang, hugging Toris once more before starting to walk down the road. Toris just smiled.

"Bye…." He whispered. He turned to the gate and opened it, starting to make his way into the Russian's home. When he quietly making his way through the living room a light went on. Toris stopped, scared. He slowly turned around to see Ivan.

"Добрый вечер…" Ivan grinned out, looking much like a lion does before devouring there prey. Toris looked at him, fear etched on his face. He knew Ivan could see that, and that made Ivan all the more happier.

"G-good Evening, Mr. Braginski…." Ivan smiled and started walking over to the Lithuania. Toris, in turn, stepped back.

"Oh, what wrong Toris?" Ivan asked in fake concern. "Русский язык получил ваш?" He laughed out. It was hurt filled. Toris looked at him, horrified.

"No… Please don't!" He called out desperately. Ivan just grinned at him evilly.

"Это то, что происходит, когда вы не подчиняться мне, и выйти в середине ночи. Now, now Toris. I'm not going to hurt you… much…." And so the lion went in for the kill.

* * *

Eduard was just thirsty. That's all he was. That was the reason for him going downstairs. He didn't think he would find anything weird or horrifying. But hey even though he was one of the smartest people in his school, that didn't mean he knew everything. How was _he_ suppose to know this was what he would find. What did he find? Well….

"TORIS!" The Estonian screamed, running towards the unconscious teen. He quickly checked for his pulse. A pulse. He let out a long happy sigh. At least he was still alive. He looked around hurriedly and found the home phone, punching in the numbers for 911.

"Yes, what is your emergency…?" A bored tired female asked. Eduard just rolled his eyes a little.

"Yes, my brother is on the floor, bloody and unconscious he still has a pulse though. Please, send an ambulance as soon as possible!"

"Sir, the ambulance will be there soon. Just calm down okay?" Eduard nodded to himself.

"Okay."

* * *

"Feeeeeeliks~~~" The whiney voice of a 9 year old said to the blond. Said blond turned to the child. This said child had blond hair like Feliks, but instead of green eyes had blue.

"Help me find an outfit for the outing I'm going to?" Feliks chuckled.

"Of course I'll, like, help you Helena!" Helena squealed in happiness.

"Thank you, thank you. You're the best big brother ever!" She hugged him tightly.

"Feliks! Phone for you!" Feliks adoptive mother called to him. He grinned at Helena.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" Helena nodded. He quickly made his way down the stairs of his house. He looked at his mother and smiled, taking the phone.

_Is this Feliks Lukasiewicz-san?_

"Yes, this is he? May I ask who this is?"

_I'm Doctor Honda Kiku. I believe one of your friends is in the hospital Feliks-san. A Toris Lorinaitis-sama? _

"L-like, what hospital Dr. Honda?" He could hear an exhale of breath from the doctor on the other side of the line.

_Saint Hetalia Memorial. Its on the Corner of Hidekaz Lane and Himaruya Street…. _

Feliks nodded. "I'll be there…." He then hung up. He turned and walked into the living room. "Matka, I need you to drive me to the Hospital…"

* * *

"I-is, T-toris g-going t-to b-be alright?" Raivis asked, scared for his brother. Eduard closed his eyes, tying to calm himself down. The doctors had just stabilized the young Lithuania. He was excepted to survive. That was good right?

He was terrified. As far as he knew, Toris had sneaked out. Because of what he did would Ivan hurt them too. He was unpredictable when he was angry and this showed it.

Both the Latvian and Estonian were sitting on the side of Toris's hospital bed. Toris had a calm look on his face, but the bandages around his forehead and the cuts on him made this look fade almost immediately.

He couldn't help but let a few lone tears go down his face. He quickly took of his glasses and whipped them away.

"Toris…" He sobbed. Raivis looked at him, and immediately started shaking and crying as well. How pitiful that must look. A 15 and 16 year old crying. But they couldn't help it.

"W-what a-are w-we g-going t-to do E-Eduard?!" Latvia sobbed, holding both of his hands to his face.

"I don't know Raivis I don't know…" Just as soon as Eduard had said this, they heard the door to Toris room slam open.

"Like, where is he?! Where is my Toris?!" The voice asked. They both turned around to face a blonde in a very worried manner.

"W-who are y-you a-again?" Raivis asked. Feliks looked at him.

"Feliks, Toris's fiancé!" He hurried to Toris side, taking the other teens hand in his own. He brought the hand to his face and pressed it against it.

"I'm so sorry Tor, so like totally sorry. This like all my fault…" He cried. The other 2 teens in the room couldn't help but just look on sadness.

* * *

Ivan Braginski looked at the girl in front of him, sighing. "What do you want Natalia…" The girl looked at him.

"Brother you know I love you, but you didn't need to do something as harsh as that," The Belarusian stated. Russia just smirked.

"He just need to know his place in the family…" He trailed off. Natalia just looked at him and sighed.

"Even if I don't like that Toris boy, Feliks is still my best friend. Feliks loves him! All they did was catch up with each other…" Ivan just shook his head. Natalia just glared at him. "Tch, what ever Brother. If you don't stop I'll make sure the authorities know of what your doing to them…" She then left.

* * *

**A/N: **And so, ends another chapter of _Memories Of a Saint_. Hope you enjoyed. My muse finally returned. I just hope you don't kill me for what I did to poor Toris! Anway, translation notes!

**Russian**

Добрый вечер- Means Good Evening

Русский язык получил ваш- Russian got your tongue?

Это то, что происходит, когда вы не подчиняться мне, и выйти в середине ночи. - Something along the lines of 'This is what happens when you disobey me and sneak out at night.'

**Polish**

Matka- Mother

Please, Review~~! And favorite too!


	5. Why

**Memories of A Saint**

_Ch 4; Why…_

**

* * *

**

_….. Blood. All this blood. My blood? It cant be… can it. Maybe. I don't remember. What happened? I don't know that either…_

_Black. All I can see is black. The black. Its not comforting. _

_Sounds. Sirens. Why? Am I hurt? I cant be. Or… Ivan. Ivan. Ivan. I keep repeating it. Ivan. He… He…_

_HURT ME._

_Screams. My screams. Agony. Pain. It hurt so much. Feliks. No. No. No. It wasn't his fault. I wont. I wont blame him._

_Feliks. Best friend. Fault. Not. Repeat. REPEAT. _

_More screams. Terror. Away. Away. Stay away. Black masses. Coming. AWAY._

_"We wont hurt you…." Voice. That voice. Its /her/. _

_"We wont, we promise…." That voice. HIM._

_Motina .... Tevas? Mom…. And Dad…_

_There laugh, the brown hair. Dads bright green eyes. Moms blue eyes. And then….._

_GONE. _

_Blood is all over them, all over there bodies. Flames. They are on fire._

_MOM! DAD! Don't leave me._

_Sobs, crying. I look up. Blonde. Blonde hair. Feliks. My savior. My first true friend. My best friend. MY FIANCEE… _

_My…. Love. I love him. I do. I do. I want to scream it…._

_"I love you Feliks…."_

* * *

Sitting. Was that all Feliks could do? Sit by Toris's side? Tears fell down his cheeks, rushing out like a waterfall. Sobs racked his body.

"T-toris…." He sobbed, whipping his tears away with the pink sleeve of his shirt. "P-please wake up…" He looked to the other teen and leaned over him. Should I? He shook his head and gently placed his lips on the Liet's lips. He gently pulled back and put his head to Toris chest. "Wake up….. Please."

"I…" Feliks heard Toris mumble in his sleep. Feliks looked at him, happiness on his face. He was okay. He was sleeping. "I… love…. You…. Feliks…" He said, before going quiet again. Feliks looked at him, a new wave of tears going down his face. No. These weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. Toris, his Toris. His best friend and fiancée just said he loved him. He leaned his head down on the brunets chest once more and grinned into it.

"I, like, love you too Tor. Always and forever…"

* * *

Raivis sat, shaking in a chair. Him and his Estonian brother were in the cafeteria of the hospital. Eduard was absentmindedly eating a cheese burger. And Raivis was sipping on some apple juice. Raivis looked around and then at Eduard,

"E-Eduard… D-do you t-think Toris w-will be o-okay?" He asked, looking away. Toris was his brother! He may seem a coward but he wasn't. It was all that damned Russian's fault. If Raivis had never met him, then he wouldn't be the way he was now! But… That Russian also gave them a house, and made them brothers…. But that was all he was good for.

Raivis looked to Eduard, who put the cow burger down, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His glasses flashed. "If these people do know what they are doing, then yes Toris should be fine. But…" He looked down, clutching his jeans in his hands. "The problem still remains of Ivan…."

Raivis looked down as well, tears falling down on his hands. He looked up quickly. "But… will they still let us live there with him?! Look what he did to Toris!" He yelled, losing his stutter for the moment. He put his hands on his face and let the sobs rack his body. "I… I d-don't w-want t-to live t-there w-with him a-anymore…"

Eduard sighed and looked at his brother, taking his hands. "I'll… I'll find away. I promise Raivis. I honestly do…"

* * *

Natalia loved her brother. A LOT. Anyone would say that. But what people didn't know was that there were something's that made her not like her brother. For instance, what her brother did just the other day.

She didn't like that Toris boy. Not at all. He took her brothers attention off of her. But when she found out that this boy was her best friends fiancée she was really supportive. She growled, clenching her fists against her dress, as she turned the corner of the street.

The small pink house she and her sister shared came into her view, as she quickly found the spare keys from under the mat. She put the keys in and walked into her house.

"I'm home, sister." She said, as she made her way into her room. She kept reflecting what her brother did, and glared at the walls of her room.

"I'm sorry, brother, but you are going to _pay_ for this…"

* * *

Toris slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the mop of blond hair next to his head. He turned to look at Feliks and smiled, kissing his head gently.

"Feliks…." He whispered, loving saying his name. The body started to move up in down in silently laughter.

"Like, yes Toris?" Feliks asked, looking up at him with a grin plastered on his face. Toris jumped and Feliks couldn't help but point and laugh. Toris pouted at him.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked Feliks. Feliks just smiled at him.

"Totally…." He joked. Toris just glared, but then it turned into a smiled. Feliks looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. But. I told myself not to blame you for what happened and I finally admitted it…" He whispered, more to himself. Feliks just smiled back, already knowing what he admitted.

"And that would be…~?" He trailed off. Toris mumbled a bit. "What~?" Feliks asked.

"That I love you!" Toris yelled. Feliks grinned. And hugged him. And whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Toris…" Toris looked at him and then slowly moved closer to Feliks. They closed the gap as they shared a nice long kiss. The longing that they felt for each other. It was too much. And the love, the love just over flowed.

Neither noticed the door of the hospital room open.

* * *

"Excuse me, but what room is Toris Lorinaitis in?" The pale blond haired Russian asked a nurse at the counter. The nurse looked up at him, and then looked at her computer and searched for the Lithuanian's name.

"Room 221, sir." The nurse replied back to him. He nodded, shifting the pale yellow sunflowers in his arms.

"Thank you…." He replied going to the room. When he arrived he heard talking in the room.

Toris is up? Then I get to talk to him, da? Hm… He thought to himself. He smiled. He was wishing that he would forgive him and accept the Sunflowers.

That I love you! He heard the Lithuanian's voice yell out. He raised an eye brow. He opened the door. And right there in front of him, were Toris and the blond haired teen he had seen just a few days ago…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ah~ I feel bad now. Sorry about the cliff hangers every chapter. But that just makes you wanting more right~ ?

I have a Hetalia/Vocaloid crossover I wrote so if you would like to read it please check it out!

I also have a Hetalia poll on my profile. It doesn't have anything to do with the story though, but feel free to check it out!

'Till next time….~


	6. Summer and Grateful meetings

Memories of A Saint

_Ch 5; Summer and Grateful meetings_

* * *

Both teenagers in the room turned to the person who had just entered there room. Feliks stared at him, obviously confused to who this man was. While Toris… He hand shirked back in the hospital beds sheets, clutching at them as if they were to save them. Feliks turned to Toris, seeing the fear etched onto his Fiancée's face. He turned back Ivan. Then… he got it.

"Y-you like did it…." He said, fear now on his young Polish face. Feliks wasn't one to be scared of a lot but, after what he did to Toris. He shook his head and stood up out of the chair he was just in. He walked over to Ivan, getting in his face. "Why?"

Ivan looked smugly at the Pole, a smirk touching his lips. He went over to the night stand next to Toris, noticing the young Lithuanian cringe.

" Privet…~" Ivan said, staring at Feliks. He immediately decided, 'Yes, he didn't like this boy'. Ivan turned to Feliks and put on his best happy smile. "Ah, I didn't catch your name. I'm sure you know my name, da?" Feliks slowly nodded his head.

"Ivan…. Right?" He hesitantly said, pulling a lock of blonde hair out of his face. The Russian nodded his head.

"Your name?" He asked again, slightly a little mad that the other didn't tell him.

"Feliks… Lukasiewicz…." He tried to smiled, but the smile was turning into a small twitch. Ivan smiled and clapped his hands.

"I see, I see. Pleased to meet you…." He smiled ,almost, pleasantly. Toris looked to Feliks, smiling with a small blush on his cheeks. Ivan _did not miss that_. Ivan looked angrily between the two before a low growl escaped from his lips.

"Toris, Just so you know…" Ivan began an evil smirk already on his lips ", I will have to talk to you when you get back home…" Ivan smiled, and then walked towards the door.

And then, he said something that would always be etched into there minds.

"Someday, there will be a price to pay… just remember that…. Heh…" He smiled and then walked away.

* * *

_Time Skip- Day before Summer vacation_

Raivis sighed, looking around the empty hallways of his school. School had let out 5 minutes ago, and all the students had ran from there classrooms to get a head start on there summer. Raivis remembered a couple mouths ago when Toris had finally come back from the hospital. If it was possible, he looked even _more_ afraid of there Russian guardian.

Sighing one last time, Raivis turned to a new hall way. And right as he was doing that. A small boy was running out of the history class room. His brown, blonde hair was covered up with a blue hat and he was wearing a sailor uniform. Raivis tilted his head, a little taking in the appearance of this young child.

"S-stupid brother. Not accepting me in the family because I'm not Daddy's real kid!" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes and then stared at Raivis. Raivis couldn't help but notice that the boy had really beautiful blue eyes.

"A-ah…" Raivis said, holding his arm out to the boy. The boy pouted and began to run away quickly, but tripped soon after. Raivis, panicking, ran over to the boy and helped him get up. "A-are you o-okay?" The boy looked at him, tears again threatening to fall.

"W-why do you want to know?!" He sniffled out, trying to get up again, but Raivis kept him on the floor.

"B-because you are c-crying!" Raivis frowned. The boy looked at him sadly.

"Why do you care if I'm crying?" He demanded. Raivis sighed again.

"B-Because I don't like it w-when p-people cry. B-because I know w-what it f-feels like to b-be sad!" He said. The boy attempted a smile.

"I am Peter Kirkland, but you may call me Sea-kun!" The now energetic boy smiled, quickly bouncing up from the floor. He smiled at Raivis happily, and held his hand out. "What's your name?" Raivis took his hand and smiled at him.

"Raivis Galante, its nice to meet you too…" For once in a long time, Raivis didn't stutter. And for once in a _very_ long time, he felt safe.

What Raivis didn't know, was that this meeting changed his life for the better.

"I have a feeling we will be great friends, right Raivis?" Peter smiled, looking at his new friend. Raivis smiled as well, holding his hands to his chest.

"Yes, great friends…"

-

And thus, there summer began. For the better and for the worst.

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to my Waifu who is sick right now, get better soooon~

I have a lot of Waifu's. =3=

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Next couple of chapters might just be fillers.

**Translations**

Privet- Russian for Hello, in English Alphabet. My Microsoft word doesn't recognize Russian letters. ;3;


	7. Authors Note

I am sorry to say to all the fans of this story, that I will have to put it on Hiatus for a little bit. I don't know when I will get the chance to finish the next chapter, as it is on my computer and I am using my grandmothers for the time being. The good news is that I have the next chapter half written so when I get the chance I will finish it.

Thank you for all the support and I hope that when I continue you will review as faithfully as before.


	8. Beaches and Fireworks

Memories of Saint

Ch 6: Beaches and Fireworks

* * *

Ivan was away for the day, and to the 3 Baltic brothers that meant they can finally relax. Summer had just started not even 3 days ago and all those three days they had to worry about there abusive care taker. Toris sighed, running a hand through his hair. _I need to get my hair cut soon_, he thought to himself. He looked around and saw his other brothers sleeping on the two couches in there living room.

He smiled, happy that they were okay. A couple of days ago, Raivis ha come home happy not stuttering one bit. Apparently he made a new friend. At that time, Toris was a little bit skeptical of this person, but after the way Raivis had talked of this Peter person, he accepted there friendship. After all, he should be supportive of his brother right?

He also found out that his other brother, Eduard, had finally got the courage to ask out Lie Zwingli. Of course, the two of them where practically best friends the entire school year, so it wasn't hard to figure out that they loved each other. When Eduard confessed to her, out of no where her brother had come and started to beat up poor Eduard. But when Lie, tried to push her brother off she also told the both of them she loved Eduard. But poor Vash still didn't like Eduard.

And himself? Well, he had been hanging around Feliks when ever he could. He smiled at the thought of his Fiancée. A while ago they had confessed there feelings for each other, and he felt great getting it off his chest. His Feliks, his own love. With Feliks around, he didn't feel the need to worry to be afraid of anything. He truly loved him.

Just the thought of Feliks brought a rosy-red color to his face. Putting his hands in his face, Feliks smiled. Summer was going to be fun.

* * *

The 3 Baltic's sat on there couch, watching the news. They sighed. They knew it, they were going to be stuck in this house for a while yet. They had no reason to leave really, except there friends and lovers. But right now, they had to stay in the house incase Ivan came back.

A soft knocking suddenly came through the house. The 3 teens moved there head to gaze at the door. Yes, it had been knocked on. Toris shrugged and got up. He opened the door, only to be tackle hugged by a blond boy.

"Tor, like how are you?" He inquired cheerfully. Behind Feliks where two other people. A blond haired girl and a light brown haired boy. The both waved at Toris cheerfully. Toris smiled at them in turn, turning slightly to his brothers.

"Hey, guys Lie and Peter are here!" He called out to them. They looked at the door and immediately got up., going over to them. Eduard enveloped Lie in a hug and she in turn blushed and hugged him back. Raivis went over to Peter, and Peter grinned and hugged him tightly.

"So, like I was wonder Toris~" Feliks lazily grinned out. "There are fire works down at the beach tonight, want to come along with us?" He smiled. Toris blushed as he smiled, and he in turn smiled back.

"I would love to Feliks… How about you guys?" He asked his brothers. They nodded their heads.

This was going to be a fun night, or so they hoped.

* * *

"Come on Raivis~ Lets go on this one!" Peter smiled, pulling the elder boy with him to the Ferris wheel. There was a drive in amusement park near the beach, so they all decided to go for a little bit. Everyone chuckled at the 12 year olds enthusiasm.

"E-Eduard, can we go get some candy?" Lie asked shyly, staying close to her boyfriend. The Estonian smiled and said sure, they went off to go get candy leaving Toris and Feliks alone. Feliks looked at Toris with love filled eyes, taking the others hand in his own.

"Tor~ I will be right back I need to go do something okay? Meet me by the Ferris wheel," Feliks looked at him one last time before quickly giving the other a kiss on the cheek. "I love you…~" The Pole quickly ran off, leaving the Lithuanian to smile with a light blush.

"Yeah… I love you to Feliks…" He turned around and started to make his way to the Ferris wheel. On the way there he passed a young girl with blonde hair. He looked at her confused a little, and she stared back. She gave an almost predatory grin at him, and he stepped back a little.

"Privyet…" She grinned at him almost like he was prey and she the huntress. _Russian_, Toris realized. That's what she was speaking. He looked at her, fear etched across his now pale face, and tried to back up more. "I am not going to hurt you…~" She said in a cruel tone of voice. She took something out of the pocket of her dress, pointing it at him. "Much~~" He stared at the weapon in horror. A knife. This girl had a knife. Who was she?

"Oh…? Toris don't you remember who I am?" She dryly laughed. "I will make you remember!" Suddenly, a voice penetrated the area. Feliks, it was Feliks. Toris was horrified. He didn't want him to get hurt by this crazy girl. The girls eyes widened.

"I don't.. I don't want Feliks to be hurt by Brother…" She said, almost afraid of what would happen if that one sentence came true. She looked at Toris. _Yes, _She decided, _This was the only way._ Even if in the end it would hurt all three of them.

She glared at Toris for a second before leaning her face close to his…

* * *

"Toris will totally love this present to the max!" Feliks grinned. He currently held a pony plush, hugging it gently. He was now running through the amusement park. It was getting dark soon, and they could see the fireworks from the amusement park if they so wished it. That's why he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with his Toris. He gave a girlish squeal at the thought of his Fiancée.

"Tor~ Where are you? Like, the fire works are going to totally start soon!" He called out, with a slight blush on his face, he looked around until he spotted two people. One was Toris and the other… Natalia? His best friend and Fiancée where talking? Maybe if they got to be best friends…

And then his world shattered.

They were kissing… _kissing_. He dropped the pony, tears streaming down his face. Toris turned his head and his eyes widened at Feliks.

"W-Was it all just a lie Tor…? Like, I should of known. I was such an idiot to like believe you…" He turned and ran away.

And in the distance, fireworks went off in a rainbow of magnificent colors.

* * *

**A/N**: BACKBACKBACK. NOW I AM BACK FROM MY 2-3 MONTH HIATUS. SORRYSORRY. And it's a cliff hanger too! I will try and get the next chapter done in the next 2 weeks. I promise. Other then that. Christmas is soon! For those of you who celebrate it, what do you want? :D


	9. Helena's time to Shine!

_Memories of a Saint_

_Chapter 7; Helena's time to shine!_

* * *

"Fel…iks?" Toris asked wide eyed as the blond Pole ran away with tears streaming down his face. Natalia just watched as her best friend ran off. Toris turned to her, furious.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHO ARE YOU? …" He then quieted down, tears now going down his face. "Do you have any idea what just happened? What you just did?" He looked at her sadly, and she just looked at him and gave a shrug. Deep down, his words had hurt her. She had done it to save Feliks and even him. Even if she didn't like him she helped him out.

She turned around and started to walk away, her blond hair blowing in the sudden breeze, her hair having the many colors of the fireworks reflecting off her beautiful hair.

"Hey… come back..!" Toris called after her but all she did was turn around slightly.

"Watch out for brother…" was all she said, before walking again.

* * *

"Brat? Brat what is wrong?" Helena asked as Feliks rushed into his house, tears still streaming down his face. He turned to his sister.

"L-Like nothing! Its totally nothing!" He tried to reassure himself, but it was not working. Helena, being very mature for a 9 year old looked at him.

"Something is wrong, brat, and I want to know what!" She said, starting to pull on his arm. He gave a sigh and let her pull him into the living room.

"Now tell me!" She said, concerned for her brother.

"T-Toris was… Toris was kissing a… _girl_. And not just any girl, my best friend Natalia…" She looked at him, thinking for a second. She was very mature for her age. She gave a long sigh, looking at her brother once more.

"Brat… Are you sure it was _Toris_ who was kissing Natalia?" She looked him in the eyes. He thought about what she said for a second.

"A-Actually… I like, really didn't think about that… M-Maybe Natalia, like, kissed Tor?" He said. Helena nodded her head. "But I don't want to go out. I am totally afraid to face Toris again…!" Feliks sobbed. Helena frowned.

"I'll go ask him brat!" She smiled childishly, wanting to help her brother really badly. Feliks looked up at her.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Really!" She grinned. He gave her a hug.

"Dziekuje bardzo!" [Thank you very much!]

"Nie ma problemu, bracie!" [No problem brother!]

* * *

Helena was not born when her brother was adopted. But when she was little she always thought she had a big sister and one day, her mother told her that Feliks was actually a boy. Of course, she was a little shocked that she had a _brother_ but she got over the shock and still accepted him for him. And hey she still had someone to talk to about cloths and make-up!

She gave a little puff of agitation. This Toris person was going to get a piece of her mind! How _dare_ he make her brother cry! Even if it wasn't his fault, he still let the other person kiss him. It was his own fault!

She finally arrived at the others house, a huge mansion that seemed to loom over the nine year old child. She took a gulp of fresh air and ringed the door bell, waiting for who ever it was that was home to answer the door. The door seemed to creek open, in an eerie manner and she jumped back a little, quite surprised. What came out of the door was a small 15 year old boy that seemed to shake.

She looked at the Latvian confused for a second before she asked. "Is a guy name Toris living here?" She had to be brave! She was doing this for her Brat after all!

"Y-yes… W-Why do y-you need h-him?" he stuttered at the girl. She stared at him.

"I need to talk to him…" She murmered. She was going to get to the bottom this if it was the last thing she was ever going to do!

* * *

**A/N: **Cant… write… anymore. Ughh. Still have writers block with this story. I mean, I know whats going top happen in the end its just writing what leads up to that is… yah. : | So yeah. Enjoy this chapter?

Also, I have posted this story on DeviantArt! Its under: Rikuhime-sama and in the fanfiction section of the Art section... orzzz. Anyway the version on dA is more cleaned up, I fixed some mistakes ect.


End file.
